Lunar 2 Stays at a hotel for the nite
by SaintSeiya06268
Summary: Hiro's friends stay at the Yaoi Hotel


Lunar 2 Stays at A Hotel  
  
The 7 lunar character boys share the Yaoi Suite.  
  
The 4 lunar girls own the hotel  
  
Hiro Alex Ronfar Leo Kyle Nash Ghaleon  
  
Lucia Lemina Jean Luna  
  
  
  
Narrator: The scene begins off with the Seven Viagra Pumped Lunar Boys entering the OH MY GOD ITS SUPER hotel.  
  
Ghaleon: Like O MY GOD I like Left my whore dress at home.  
  
Hiro::points to bag:: I have it here smoochy lips.  
  
Ghaleon::Waves wrist so hard it may fall off:: Your so good my little bitch  
  
Hiro: Any time you Sexy elf ::growl::  
  
Leo: Like HEY DON'T HOG OUR ELF TOO YOU 2 TIMING HO  
  
Ronfar: No Snuggly Bear don't get over active we don't want your horn popping out  
  
Leo: Which one?  
  
Alex:.........Nash is my bitch.......  
  
Nash: I GET GHALEON FIRST YOU ANOREXIC SLUT  
  
Kyle: Be Lucky if you get some Nash the super whore  
  
Lucia: WELCOME GUYS CMON AND CHECK IN YOU BISEXUAL PENIS'S  
  
Luna: Hey Aaalex ::sobs::  
  
Alex: Luna I told you not to be sad I just left you cause u were a 2 timing ho and I didn't find you hot anymore  
  
Luna: OHH ::cries and looks for butcher knife::  
  
Alex: If you chop it off ill knock into the next century you poor burger joint janitor  
  
Luna: I TOLD YOU I GOT PROMOTED TO FRIES  
  
Lucia: Heres your Key Have a nice Rowdy err Good Time.  
  
::The 7 head up to there room::  
  
Lucia: Its Night fall o.o  
  
Lemina: and you know what that means  
  
Luna: we cry and eat ice cream and watch soap opera's  
  
Jean::wakes up:: NO U BI SEXUAL PRINCESS WE LISTEN TO THEM ROWDY AROUND  
  
Ghaleon: So what should we do first ,should we?  
  
Ring Around the Rosy Penis Style Charades::growl:: Guess the Penis? Or Suck and Blow  
  
Hiro: Um Charades  
  
Hiro::runs to the trunk and gets out a frilly short pinkish transparent dress and puts it on::  
  
Hiro::Walks on stage Primping his hair and batting his eye lashes.::  
  
Kyle: Um Luna in a hit dress?  
  
Hiro: CLOSE YOU SILLY GOOSE  
  
Nash: Oo Lucia's old whore business  
  
Hiro: Like You are soooooo right  
  
Ghaleon: 2 more people then a new game  
  
Narrator: Now what are the 4 gals doing  
  
Luna:AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUUU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ILL ALWAYS LOVEEEEE YOU  
  
Jean: GREAT KARIOKE  
  
Lucia: My Turn  
  
Lucia:: IM A GENIE IN A BOTTLE BABY COME COME COME AND LET MEEEEE OUT ::Throws bra out the door::  
  
Girls: o_O  
  
Narrator: Im afraid what ghaleon and his pimpettes are doing  
  
Ghaleon: Here's how it works  
  
Ghaleon: Inserts his into Hiro  
  
Hiro: inserts his into Ronfar  
  
Ronfar: Inserts his into Leo  
  
Leo: inserts his into Alex  
  
Alex: Inserts his into Nash  
  
Nash inserts his into Kyle  
  
Kyle: inserts his into Ghaleon  
  
Ghaleon: OK we're ready  
  
Ghaleon:Evereybody...RUN  
  
Ghaleon: RING AROUND THE ROSY A POCKET FULL OF POSY ASHES ASHES WE ALL FALL DOWN::Drops::  
  
Guys: OW!!!!  
  
Narrator:......help  
  
Lemina: Cmon lets play Poker Cmon  
  
Luna Jean and Lucia: We don't know how  
  
Lemina: Ill show you..  
  
::Lemina dosent know what the hell she is doing either.::  
  
Lemina::dishes out 7 cards::  
  
Lemina: Hey I won  
  
::She had a King Queen a 7 5 3 4 and 2::  
  
Lucia: Wow ur good  
  
Hiro: hm lets play Guess the Penis!  
  
::gets out wall with 6 holes at the bottom and 6 penis's stick out::  
  
Hiro:HM::sucks on one:: That's Nash's cause its so small it didn't come out of the hole.  
  
Nash: HEY NO FAIR  
  
Hiro::goes to the next one::  
  
Hiro: Its kyle cause it tastes like beer  
  
Kyle::sighs:: That's a give away  
  
Hiro::goes next::  
  
Hiro: its Leo cause Ronfar is touching his ass and its getting hard  
  
Leo: NO FAIR  
  
Hiro::skips the next one cause its ronfar  
  
Ghaleon:: Damm its me and Alex left  
  
Hiro::hm its Alex's  
  
Ghaleon: WRONG ITS ME  
  
Hiro: OH NO  
  
Ghaleon: you get the prize anyway  
  
Hiro: YAY  
  
::the party splits up going 2 to each bed cept for the last one which is a 3 some  
  
Ghaleon: Its me and Hiro  
  
Leo: Me and Ronfar  
  
Kyle: Me Alex and Nash  
  
Leo::watching TV and a fire ball turns into a bird::  
  
Leo: Did that thing just turn into a ...  
  
Ronfar: Uh no I think it's a bird  
  
Hiro: God my body  
  
Ghaleon: You need to work out  
  
Hiro: Ghal Im bleeding  
  
Ghal: That's Anal Restration Disorder  
  
Hiro: What?  
  
Ghal::he made it up::  
  
Hiro: HOW DO I CURE IT!?  
  
Ghaleon: Like this  
  
Hiro: YOUR TONGUE IS COLD!!!!  
  
Ronfar: Leo Leo Leo Leo LEO!  
  
Alex: My name isn't LEO  
  
Ronfar: WHAT WHERE'ES LEO  
  
Ronfar::catches Leo in the 3some::  
  
Ronfar: Leo...  
  
Leo::leaves:: Awwwww smoochy bear ::tackle grabs Ronfar::  
  
Ronfar: OH MY GAWD WHERE YOU LEARN THAT  
  
Leo: Mauri's Gym classes  
  
Ronfar: Eh??  
  
Narrator: The girls seem quiet now I wonder what there up 2  
  
Lucia::which is totally drunk right now::  
  
Lucia: HEY I GOTS A JOKE FOR YOU PENIS BREATH'S HERE  
  
Lucia: Why Do Women Think Seamens Furniture is a MAN STORE  
  
Lemina:.....why?  
  
Lucia: CAUSE WHEN THEY WALK IN THEY GET PREGNANTED  
  
Luna::laughs for her dear life::  
  
Lucia: Now Ya see I got this gun here and if one pull I got a BANG stuck in my head  
  
Jean: we need help..  
  
Lucia::passes out::  
  
Guys::wake in in different beds closes and in one case a different Room::  
  
Ghaleon: we're ready to check out  
  
Lucia: EASY SQUEEZY LESBIAN COVER GIRL::faints again::  
  
Jean::Takes key:: errr Bai we hoped you enjoyed your stay  
  
Hiro: we did Luna  
  
Jean: WHAT DID U CALL ME ::veins show::  
  
Guys: RUN  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
